This invention relates to carriers for items, such as for Halloween candy or the like, and more particularly for a carrier having decorative lights thereon that also provide a safety function.
Candy gathered by children at Halloween is typically carried in some type of receiving vessel, such as a bag or small bucket.
However, it would be desirable to have a candy carrying vessel that provides both safety illumination, to make the trick-or-treater more visible to oncoming vehicles, and which also provides a decorative feature.
In accordance with the invention, a vessel is provided with one or more light sources and optical fibers that distribute the light to one or more locations for viewing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved carrying vessel having fiber optic lighting features.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved candy carrying container with safety lighting visible from the exterior thereof employing fiber optic features.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved Halloween carrying container having plural fiber optic members for safety illumination and for providing an aesthetic appearance.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.